Melodramatic
by HiMe-RejectZ
Summary: Neji was banished from the main family mansion for the seducing of the branch families heiress, being sent across the country for a punishment not entirly his fault gives him time to think about things. Yaoi,Yuri, & Het longer summary inside :D


Disclaimer: HiMe-ReJectz co. do not own Naruto in any way, cause if we did there would be way more Sasuke & Naruto action!

Warning: NC 17, Neji x Hinata pairing in this chappie, for now. Foul Language, Incest, Oral sex & More. I don't see why there should be flames so I will not warm you Yaoi-Flaming-Haters, as of yet. But the Yaoi & Yuri will soon be arriving Fan Girls/Boys! Also the Lemon is for the Strong stomach readers, thank Princess Mai for that.

Dna-Chan: It's a little quiet pouts I got stuck writing the first chappie…

Mai-Chan: Not Present

Ni-Chan: Also not Present

Shanny: Will properly not be present most of the time

Dna-Chan: Um.. HiMe-ReJectz is a joint account of Princess Mai & Destiny's Neutral Angel f. Ni-Chan & Shanny. Onegai R&R!

P.S Neji is 16, Hinata is 15 in the flashback.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Melodramatic; Grime Relapse

Chapter One: Ecstasy

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

…Neji…

Neji Hyuuga had just come back from the Branch family Manor on the other side of the country. The young Hyuuga sat under one of the many cherry blossom trees that lie on the families manor. Alone with nothing but the memories that always seemed to be replaying in his mind. His punishment was finally over. To affiliate yourself with the head families young heiress in the most… disturbing way possible way was what his uncle told him. Officially an orphan at the age of three would have screwed up more than enough things in this lavender eyed teens life as it is, but of course faint had other things in store for this Bi-bishie. Eyes fluttering closed as the many sakura petal blew around him. A amazing sight indeed. As he let the memories play once again through his head once again of there first time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Flashbacks…(Dna-Chan: OC Neji & somewhat Hinata…Foreplay/ Lemon warning ; )_

"Neji, I'll be out in a second!" Hinata said with glee, her voice a bit muffled from being in the bathroom.

"Alright, but Hinata-San don't take to long your parents will be arriving soon" a near sixteen Neji said to his fifteen year old cousin.

A dark blue haired girl came out the bathroom completely nude. The of course are over hormonally Neji-kun's member automatically rose more and more as he stared from Hinata's not so large or small chest. To her nicely shaved womanhood. His normally calm expression was with replace with a look of awe.

"Hinata-Chan." Neji growled taking a step forward.

"Yipp! Ne-ne-Neji-kun!" Hinata terribly stuttered looking into her cousins lust filled eyes, slightly blushing. She had just gotten over her stutter, why was it suddenly coming back.

She watch as her cousin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if readying himself for an important task.

There's only so much are young Hyuuga could take. He felt as if the room was set on a unmentionable temperature. He never even realized he had tackled Hinata to the wall, pinning her in place.

"Epp!" squeaked Hinata.

In no time Neji ripped of his white wife beater and pajama pants, and boxers. Hinata glanced down to the discarded clothes that once where her cousins night wear, as her head was roughly jerked up she only had a second to look upon her over sexy cousins body. Staring into lust-filled milky lavender eyes, the look sent chills up the Hyuuga Princess' back. Breaking the share gazed Hinata quickly looked down only to be meet with her new found lover's weeping cock.

"Umm.. Sh…Shou…Shouldn't you use a condom Neji-Kun!" asked a rather flushed Hinata, while she reached for one on a dresser near by.

" Fine! I'll do it just for you," Neji said rather aggressively, already tearing the package apart pulling out the condom and trying to fit it on… " It can't fit.."

"Wha..? What do you mean it can't fit!" Hinata screeched rather out of character. Looking down trying to see what was holding Neji up from screwing her into the mattress.

" I mean this is like the smallest condom ever, were the fuck did you get it?" The Hyuuga Prince asked quiet curiously.

' I can't tell him Sasuke-Kun gave it to me, he flip. Sasuke-Kun probably did it on purpose anyways how am I suppose to know there's different sizes for these thing!'

" hum… convenience store…" lied Hinata blushing even more on her inexperience on things like this.

Awkward silence.

"um…Fine! I think I have one in my pockets!" Neji searched through his piles of cloths, rummaging around for a while until he buck up on his goal. Slipping on the condom with ease.

" Are you ready Hinata?" Neji asked now turned back to the if possible even more flush Hinata.

"For you Neji-Kun, I'll always be ready."

The Hyuuga Princesses' Prince than lead her to her over sized bed laying her down gently. Soon taking his possessive role yet again.

It didn't take long before he began caressing her chest than plummeting south. Hinata trembled against his touch instantly. And than the unexpected happened the many fingers caressing her womanhood withdrew to be replaced with a warm wet tongue. She didn't know want to do anymore, Neji-Kun was in complete control something her father had told her was not the best thing to give someone.

The Hyuuga Princess did the only she could do, moan out in pleasure as her pussy was milked for everything she got. She reached out for his dick immediately, wanting to give her cousin as much pleasure as she was feeling.

"OH MY GAWD! NEJI!"

Neji continued licking at the many folds, evening changing the position to get more of his tongue into Hinata's warmth. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, he knew his cousin wasn't as experienced meaning an early climax for her leaving him more time to explore her blooming body.

Hinata knew she was about to blow she tried to ready herself for it but she didn't have much time before she came all over Neji's lower face. (A/n: Nose down)

It didn't bother the Hyuuga a bit as he lick around his mouth trying to taste as much of Hinata as he could get. " Yum, Hinata you taste _soooo_ good" He just had to tell her how he loved the taste. A small sadistic smile gracing his smooth telling her his yet to finish.

The handsome Hyuuga was very far from finished yet.

Neji continued his exploration of Hinata's body, rest on her breasts. He took the right nipple into his mouth first lightly sucking it, like a new born baby at feeding time. Not forgetting the left side he rubbed the tip teasingly.

What a multi-tasker.

Hinata squealed with every feathery light touch, loving every second of it. The Hyuuga Prince was now focused on placing kisses on his princesses neck, leaving mark for the next morning.

"Neji.. it's like you've done this before. Neji?" Hinata couldn't think of her cousins other loves without feeling sick soon after he told her of his sex life.

" Yeah, I have on Kin-Chan." He said causally as if speaking of the weather.

Neji than realized that his own needs were being neglected. He decided now would be the best time to enter Hinata.

" Hina-Chan, you sure you ready for this?" Neji asked carefully not wanting to scare the girl in front of him or should he say young woman? Anyways he just didn't want to end up relieving himself because of scaring Hinata terribly.

Hinata Nodded slowing but than added an 'yeah' at the end.

"Okay than, here I come"

Neji glided his tip into Hinata slowing losing his patience half way and just ramming into her. Hinata screamed from the pain but knew that she would soon feel pleasure. But she could help the tears that slide down her cheeks.

" Oh shit! Gomen ne Hinata-San! Daijoubu?"

"Hai, Neji-Kun. These are tears of joy." Hinata tried to fake her usual cheer full exterior, hopefully Neji would buy, right?

" Just tell when it gets to intense, and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay." Hinata answered with a smile.

Going slow at first Hinata and Neji began to thrust and buck at the same rhythm until Hinata moans became shouts and pleas for Neji to go faster and harder. Picking up on Neji new pace, Hinata quickly continued to buck her hip forward with such a force they bath came yelling each others names.

(End of Lemon - )

Neji soon found himself crashing into Hinata. Pulling out of her before hand, let his eyes flutter closed. Letting sleep take over him.

Hinata wasn't any different. Her breathing was harsh and her limps were trebling.

The front door creaked opened causing Hinata to jump to her feet, searching for clothes for her and Neji. She quickly found some suitable clothes and went through the process of dressing Neji and herself. Kicking the discarded under the bed. She drew a couple of her textbooks out of her bag, even going so far as to place a pencil into Neji's hand, turning off the light. With the illusion of a perfectly sex-free study session set up done. Hinata jumped into the bed wrapping her arms loosely around her cousins neck, in an totally innocent fashion of course and proceed to act the part of a deeply asleep Hinata.

"And the Oscar goes to Hinata Hyuuga for her amazing acting skill when it comes fooling her parent on the secret relationship going on under there own roof!"

Hinata giggled at the thought as the door opened shinning light into her room.

"Oh dear, look at that, How cute, they fell asleep doing homework! Must have been really tired, don't you think?" said Hinata's Mother in a hushed voice not wanting to wake her nephew and daughter.

" Yes, I guess so." Hinata's father said, closing the door behind him.

Unknown to them the cousins were not sleeping, Neji who had woken up due to his aunt's squealing kissed Hinata quickly mutter a goodnight while wrapping his arm around her waist.

End of Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reflecting was apart of healing. And so went on there relationship hidden only because of there fear of what punishments would be given for bringing shame onto the family name. They weren't expecting everything to come crashing down on them. They had had everything worked out so what happened.

Someone had found out and went blabbering to Hiashi-San. Nothing was the same after that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**End of Chapter One**

**DNA-Chan: So Review and tell us how you liked the Fic, Kay?**

**Remember to thank Mai-Chan for the Lemon to…**

**Dna-Chan: And I worked my ass off to finish this chappie so some recognising would be lovely.**

**Bye for now reader… **

**HiMe-ReJectz have now left the writing process...it's relaxing till the next update ;-D**

**(Some of you properly saw this fic up a long time ago..i decided instead of scraping it i'd fix it up a bit, I hope you like it!) **


End file.
